TMNT Music Videos
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: These are just a bunch of song fics basically. Just a fun idea I had. It's better than what it sounds. Song number two is based off of Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neal.
1. Third Rock from the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or the songs I use.

A/N: This is basically how the TMNT would act in music videos to a various number of songs. You'll have to read it to see what I mean. But, it's good. This first song was hard to write cuz it kinda explains what's happening, but this is one of my favorite songs so I had to start with it. Anyway, I will take song requests if you want me to make a music video of it. Just give me the title, the artist's name, what kind of music is it, (Rap, country, rock, etc.) and the tempo and I'll try my best. Just put your requests in your reviews please. Also, I mainly do country, but I'll try to do others as well. Also, the turtles are 21 in this song. And none of these songs will affect my stories at all. So, Leo and Mike won't become gang members or anything in the future. The TMNT are just simply acting. Hope y'all enjoy this. R & R please.

Music Videos  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Third Rock from the Sun by Joe Diffie

_The fast tempo of the music begins. Raphael is seen, sitting at a bar, a bottle of beer in his hand. He wears a blue police jacket with a chief's badge on the upper arm that shines in the dimly lit bar. A young red-head(played by April) walks in the bar.  
_She walks into Smokey's one hip at a time  
Like a broken field runner slippin' through the line  
_Raph stares at her as she walks in. He takes a swig of his beer, but stares at her as he does. Then he pulls out his shell-cell as he sets down his beer. He dials his home number to talk to Sheri, his wife.  
_He likes the way she looks so he calls the little wife says  
"Don't wait up for me I'll be workin' late tonight"  
Wife hangs up the phone, bursts into tears  
Calls her sister_(Angel)_ up and cries "Get over here"

_Angel then hangs up the phone and tells her boyfriend, Donatello, she has to go.  
_Sister tells her boyfriend be back in awhile  
_Angel leaves the room, with the keys for her car.  
_Boyfriend wants a beer, the store is just a mile  
_Don leaves with his keys to his black mustang. He parks by the curb in front of a liquor store.  
_He leaves the motor running he'll only be a minute  
_As soon as the door closes behind Donnie, Mikey and Leo, along with a 3 younger mutants, sneak into his car quietly. Mikey takes the driver's seat, Leo takes the passenger's seat and the 3 mutants take the back. Then, Mikey turns on the engine and makes the tires squeal on the pavement as he drives away.  
_His car drives away with teenagers in it  
_Don then runs out, the bottle of beer in his hand. He looks down the road, seeing his car take a right turn. Donnie then takes a very long drink of his beer.  
In the car, everyone is talking loudly and excitedly so everyone can hear everyone. Mikey looks at everyone through the rearview mirror.  
_The driver tells his buddies, got one life to live  
They scream into the night "Let's get it over with"

'Cause and effect, chain of events  
All of the chaos makes perfect sense  
_Mikey, Leo, and the mutants are still talking excitedly as Mike drives down the road._  
When you're spinning round, things come undone  
Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun

The kid guns the gas, the car starts to swerve  
Heads for a semi truck, jumps the curb  
_"Oh shit!" Mike turns the car to the right, sending Leo and the mutants in the back to topple into the car doors. The mustang is now in a ditch._  
Truck hits a Big Boy in the Shoney's parking lot  
And flies through the air takes out the bank clock  
Clock strikes a light pole, transformer sparks  
Lines go down, town goes dark  
_Back at the bar, the crowd suddenly becomes quiet as the lights turn out. Then people start to talk quietly, trying to figure out what's going on. Raph is still sitting at his seat and just sips his beer as he watches the crowd, talking frantically.  
_

_A waitress is now on her cell phone.  
_Waitress calls the cops, says she saw it all  
Swears a giant alien has landed at the mall  
_Two cops are sitting in their patrol car that's parked on a curb, near the bar. They hang up on the waitress and then call the mayor. (played by Splinter) He wakes up with a jump from his phone ringing. Nevertheless, Splinter picks up the phone._  
Cops ring up the mayor, says there's panic in the streets  
"We hate to wake you up but we can't find the chief"  
Mayor says "Use your head if he ain't in his car  
He's hiding from his wife, down at Smokey's Bar"  
_Splinter now hangs up the phone on the cops and then lays back in bed, trying to get his well earned rest._

'Cause and effect, chain of events  
_The cops drive to Smokey's bar and make their way through the crowd. They see Raph and talk to him a bit._  
All of the chaos makes perfect sense  
_The three of them leave the bar and head to the crash site. They pull into Shoney's parking lot. The three of them see many cops running around, taking notes of the damage. Spectators have made their way in, to see the damage._  
When you're spinning round, things come undone  
Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun

Raph runs over to a group of cops who are interviewing the semi driver, Don, and Mike's and Leo's gang.  
Everyone is talking or yellingand it looks like a chaotic mess.

'Cause and effect, chain of events  
_Finally, Leo, Mike, and the rest of the mutants are hand-cuffed and put into police cars. The cars drive away and Raph shakes his head. He turns to Don and they start talking.  
_All of the chaos makes perfect sense  
When you're spinning round, things come undone  
_Raph and Don get into a police car and drive away from the scene, they're going to the bar. As they exit, you see cops yelling at spectators to get away, and electricians entering to find out how to fix things. It's just one big chaotic mess._

Welcome to Earth 3rd rock from the Sun

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was the end of that song. Anyway, if you didn't notice, the actions are in italics and the lyrics to the song are in regular format. Hope y'all liked it.(Also, I hope it wasn't too hard to read. Sorry if it was)And don't forget those song requests!**


	2. Somebody's Hero

Disclaimer: No I don't own the TMNT nor do I own the song "Somebody's Hero"

A/N: Yes, this song is based off of, "Somebody's Hero" by Jamie O'Neal. I changed the lyrics a lot to make this work. It's really sweet guys, I think you'll enjoy it. This time, I'm gonna switch things. The lyrics are italicized and the actions are regular font. And the writing is different. I personally think it's better, but if you want it back to the way I was writing it, let me know. 'kay? Alrighty, hope y'all enjoy it.

Music Videos  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Song 2: "Somebody's Hero"

Leo meditated in the lair, trying to get ready for the new day. As usual, he'd have to be the boss because of Master Splinter's death. Which meant, more glares from Raph and whines from Mikey. He was never appreciated for what he did, well that's what he thought anyway. Mike and Raph were watching TV and Don was in his room, packing. He felt like they were always testing him, and whenever he did something to protect them and they didn't like it, he felt unappreciated.

The only one who understood him was his ninja turtle girlfriend, Sheri who was cooking lunch right now. They'd been together for 3 years and he was thinking of proposing to her today. They were all 20.

He's never pulled anyone from a burning building  
He's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out his name  
He's never hit a shot to win the game  
He's never left his footprints on the moon  
He's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,  
No, he's just your everyday average guy (but)

"Raph, calm down!" Mike shouted from the couch. Leo opened his eyes and could make out Raph on top of Mikey, a look of pure anger on his face.

Leo leaped up and ran over to the monitor area. Raph held his fist up as if to punch Mike. As he brought it down, Leo caught his wrist and leaned him back, getting him off Mikey and pinning him to the ground.

Raph growled and slowly got up, then walked to the kitchen. Mike didn't say anything, he just simply smiled at Leo.

He's somebody's hero  
A hero to his goofy, beatin'-on bro  
How to pin Raph is all he needs to know  
The leader of the turtle gang  
The voice that tells them where to go  
When they're on their nightly patrol  
And Mike's smile lets him know  
He's somebody's hero

Leo smiled back to Mikey and then walked back to his mat to continue his meditating. He had to figure out how to propose to the woman of his dreams.

Mike went back to watching TV, thankful that Leo had saved him.

Don came out of his room, carrying two bags.

"Well, guys, it's time for me to go." He said with a sad face as he came down the fire escape that lead to their rooms.

"Don are you sure you want to go?" Leo asked, standing up.

"I can't back out of going to college Leo. I've already sent my entrance fee and everything in. Thanks to you getting a bunch of jobs and helping me raise the money, I'm finally going to go get my bachelor's degree in biology." Don said happily.

Mike walked over. "Raphael! Sheri! Get your shells in here!" He hollered.

Sheri and Raph quickly walked out to the entrance/exit of the lair where Leo, Mike, and Don were already at.

"Here bro." Mike said, handing over a penny to Don. "For good luck." he finished.

"Thanks bro." Don said with a smile, taking the penny and stuffing it in his ninja belt. He hugged Mike, then Raph, then Sheri, then Leo.

Raph, Mike, and Sheri had said good-bye, good luck, we'll miss you and all that jazz, but with Leo it was different.

Don hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thanks bro, I wouldn't be able to go without you getting those jobs and helping me. I love you."

He didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver  
But he's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day his bros were grown  
Giving all his love to them was his life's ambition  
But now his brother's movin' on, and he'll soon be missin' him  
But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down his face

"I love you too." Leo said, returning the hug, tears were coming down both of their faces.

"Bye guys." Don said, heading down the tunnel.

There was a chorus of "good-byes" from everyone but Leo.

As Don was about to take the corner, he looked back, making eye contact with Leo only and smiled.

He's somebody's hero  
A hero to his brother with the packed bags  
Who's goin to college in a taxi cab  
It hurts to let his brother go down the tunnel he walks right by  
Looks back into his brother's eyes  
And Don's smile lets him know  
He's somebody's hero

Leo smiled back and waved to his brother who disappeared around the corner of the tunnel. Raph went to his room, shutting the door loudly as he did.

Sheri and Mike went into the monitor area to watch TV.

Knowing that Raph was the most troubled of them all, Leo walked up the fire escape and knocked on Raph's door.

"Go away." Raph muttered.

"Please, Raph. Let me come in." Leo said, sincerely.

Raph sighed. "Alright. Come in." He muttered.

Leo pushed open the door and walked in to Raph's room. Raph was sitting on the floor, his shell leaned up against the back wall. He was sniffling a little.

"Raph you alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raph grumbled.

Leo gave him a "yeah right" look.

"Come on bro. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Leo said.

Raph looked at him and then looked back at the floor.

"I'm worried 'bout Don." He said.

"Why? He's a ninja, he can handle himself."

"Yeah, but Leo, there are still people who are prejudice against mutants. What if there are a group of those people at the college and they jump Don?" Raph asked. "Or, the Foot? What if they get to him?" Raph added.

"He still has his shell cell. If he needs us, we're a phone call away." Leo said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I'm still gonna worry." Raph said.

"So am I, Raph. So am I." Leo said.

Leo kneeled by his red clad brother and put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

Raph stared at his feet for a minute and then pulled Leo into a hug.

He's somebody's hero  
A hero to his worried bro  
Giving good advice is all he needs to know  
The leader of the turtle gang  
He helps his bro fight his angered pain  
Training will eventually make him change  
And Raph's smile lets him know  
He's somebody's hero

"Now, I have something that I got to do or I'm going to go nuts." Leo said.

"Oh yeah? What is that?" Raph asked with an amused smile.

"Well follow me and you'll see." Leo said, getting up and then helping Raph up.

They both walked down to the monitor area where Mike and Sheri were still watching TV.

"Raph, please have a seat." Leo said, motioning toward the couch.

Raph took a seat by Mike on the couch. Sheri was in the recliner, her attention on her boyfriend now.

"There is something that I must do guys." Leo said, taking the remote from Mike.

"Hey!" Mike whined.

"Just give me a minute Mike." Leo said, turning off the TV.

Leo then threw the remote onto the other seat and pulled out a small box.

He walked over to Sheri and bent on one knee.

"Sheri, I love you and we've been together for a long, long time and we've been through a lot together. And you've helped me through a lot in my life. I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of marrying me." Leo said, opening the box. In it, was just a plain gold ring.

"It isn't much, but it's all I could afford." Leo said.

Sheri smiled and hot tears of joy was trailing down her face.

He's somebody's hero  
A hero to the turtle with the tears of joy  
A life with him is something she'd enjoy  
The leader of the turtle gang  
Sees a great joy in her amber colored eyes  
The one he sees when he saves her life  
And her smile lets him know  
He's somebody's hero

"Of course I'll marry you!" She said, hugging him tightly.

Leo smiled and when she let go of him, slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He then held her hands.

"Sheri you're my hero..." He whispered to her.

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to the turtle holding her hand  
He thinks she makes him a better man  
The cooker of all the meals  
The one who eases all the pain away  
With her kisses and hugs he gains extra strength  
And his smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

Raph and Mike sat there with smiles on their faces.

"Finally bro! I was wondering when you were going to pop the question! This calls for celebration!" Mike exclaimed. "I'm ordering pizza!" he ran off into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Well, I better go after 'im and make sure he don't order nothin' disgustin' like last time." Raph said, following after Mikey.

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you." Sheri said.

"Tell me what?" Leo asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Leo looked shocked at first, but then he smiled a huge smile.

She's somebody's hero...

---

A/N: Remember peeps tell me what you think of the newer way of writing. Also, I want to dedicate this to my father, grandfathers, grandmothers, and my little brother and little sister. I really don't give them enough credit about my life and they are my heroes. I love you guys!


End file.
